Stats and Skills
This wiki page is for your Stats and skills! Stats/Perks and what they do! Hold C to see what your current stat points are assigned to, in total you have 390 points with every bad perk enabled and every stat to the mininum. Player models are also able to give you some stats, but with some cons such as a Charple(yamakazi) They have a +20% boost to speed and jump and a 40% boost to weight handicap, but have -10% max hp. The stats/perks are pretty much self explanitory, but i will list them here 'Stats' Base health - Increasing/Decreasing this slider will increase/decrease your max health and the health you get from medkits(33%) Base movement - Increasing/Decreasing this slider will increase/decrease your speed,jump and parkour abilities Base armor - Increasing/Decreasing this slider will increase/decrease your damage reduction(DR) This negates any damage by that amount and will chip down at every hit, This also effects the amount of DR you get from Armor kits by 50% (max 300% of orignal amount) Weight handicap - Increasing/Decreasing this slider will increase/decrease your ability of carrying more/less weight, For example, if you have 200% weight handicap, a gun will feel twice as heavy and slow you down, however if you have a 50% weight handicap, guns will feel half lighter then they originally were. 'Elemental Resistances' These are your elemental resistances, They decrease the amount of damage you take from a elemental type of damage. Red = Fire resistance, Yellow = explosive resistance, Green = Acid resistance, Blue = frost resistance. These are not going to block 100% of the damage. Fire resistance - DR is only 25% effective against this, The fire resistance will decrease the incoming fire damage by X%, eg Incindiary weapons. They have a chance to set you on fire for 5 seconds dealing 20 damage each second, this reduces the damage. Explosive resistance - DR is only 50% effective against this, The explosive resistance will decrease the incoming explosive damage by X%, eg Torque, RPGS, etc. If I have 50% of explosive res and get hit by a rpg that deals 60 damage, I will only take 30 damage. Acid resistance - DR is only 25% effective against this, The acid resistance will decrease the incoming acid damage by X%, eg Corrosive weapons. If I have 50% of acid res and get hit with 10 corrosive damage, ill take 5 damage, then 4, then 3, then 2, then 1 I believeBE TESTED Frost resistance - DR is not effective against this, The frost resistance will decrease the incoming frost damage by X%, eg Frost weapons. If I have 50% of frost res and get hit with 50 frost damage, ill take 25 frost damage 'Perks' Flesh armor - A perk that converts all your DR into Max hp, The rate is 0.1dr = 1maxhp. DR can only be converted to 300% of your Base DR. 10 Points Pumped up - A perk that both increases the gain and loss of Adrenaline, Attack Adrenaline is gained 400% faster by causing damage, Other gains such as movement, or taking damage is increased by 300%. However the loss rate is now 200% making it drop down faster. Adrenaline pickups will give 200% more now. 10 points Equilibrium - A perk that balances all your elemental resistances. This is done by adding all of your elemental resistances and dividing them by 4 to get a average percentage. All of your elemental resistances will be the average+15 EG i have 50% Acid res and 50% Frost res 0% fire res 0% explosive res, the average is 25% on all of my elements, but they will all be plused by 15, so i end up getting 40% of every elemental resistance. 5 points Punch out '- Not avaliable yet. 'Bad Perks Bad perks are used to give points back on certain things you sacrifice. Parkourless - A bad perk that disables all your parkour abilities and gives back 15 points. The guy with the gun - A bad perk that restricts you to one gun, if you try to pickup another gun it will swap it out. This gives you back 5 points. Sprayer '''- A bad perk that removes all headshot damage you deal, useful if you use projectiles such as rpgs etc, This gives you back 5 points. '''Haemophiliac - Not avaliable yet. 'Skills' None - Self explanitory Random - Picks a random skill each time you Alt+Shift with enough Adrenaline. 15 points Auto-Regen - Allows health regen to occur if you have Adrenaline, Adrenaline will be consumed faster the more wounded you are. 20 points First-Aid - A skill that allows you to get a burst of health on use. 25 points Beserk - A skill that increases your RPM by 200%, Reload speed by 500% Lasts 13 seconds, You also have a overlay on your screen and makes everyone sound high pitch. 30 points Quad-Damage - A skill that increases Weapon damage by 400% and range by 125% You also shake alot with a red overlay on ur screen also with a sound muffler. Lasts 10 seconds. 35 points Invincibility - A skill that makes you Immume to any incoming damage including Fall damage.You have a white overlay with a sound muffler that makes you sound like your in a huge tin can. 35 points Category:2.0